


Catelyn's Office Party

by Famous_Blue_Raincoat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famous_Blue_Raincoat/pseuds/Famous_Blue_Raincoat
Summary: This is a fluffy Game of Thrones story set in modern times. Ned and Catelyn are best friends, but a New Year's Eve party changes things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Detectorists, which explains the Mackenzie Crook reference.
> 
> Also, I own the creepy bear in the story. Even worse, mine has a mouth that moves along with the song!

Ned always did his grocery shopping late at night. It's not as if he had any choice. His architectural firm had really taken off, and he usually worked until 9:00. 

Besides, there were no crowds at this time of night, and Ned could listen to his headphones in peace. 

As he drove his cart over to the aisle with frozen dinners, he saw his friend Catelyn Tully. They met as undergraduates many years ago and still kept in touch. 

“Ned!” She squealed. “I’ve been hoping to run into you soon.”

Catelyn looked the same as she had at university, even though ten years had come and gone. Which is to say, beautiful. 

“Oh, yeah? What's up?”

She wheeled her cart full of disgustingly healthy food closer to him. He was a little embarrassed for her to see his cart full of frozen dinners and potato chips. 

“Well, you remember me telling you about that jerk at work, Jake?”

“Yes. The one who takes credit for your work and steals everyone's lunch out of the fridge?”

“Bingo! Only things have gotten worse. He's been hinting that he has a surprise for me at the staff New Year’s Eve party. Makes me very uneasy.”

Ned’s face clouded. “Has he been hitting on you?” He didn't like the thought of anyone hitting on Catelyn, especially a buffoon like this guy. 

She made a wry face and said, “Not in an obvious way. Nothing I can report to HR, but I do have my suspicions.”

“Do you want me to beat him up for you?” He was only half joking.

“Don't be silly!” She laughed. “What I'd like is for you to be my date at the party.”

Ned froze. The thought of a date with her, even a fake one, was appealing. But he hated parties. Loathed them. An introvert through and through, he managed to avoid them at all costs. 

“Well...I suppose. I would hate for Jake the jerk to ruin your New Year's.” 

“Great! You can pick me up tomorrow night at 7:00. And, um, could you dress a little less scruffy? Grunge is dead, you know.” She was always teasing him like this.

“I'll have you know I wear expensive suits to work every day. In my free time I dress to please myself!” he said with mock indignation. 

“Okay, okay! Didn't mean to upset you.” She smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. “I'm surprised they let you keep this shaggy hair.”

Ned blushed. The feel of her hand on his hair always made him blush.

“Watch it or I won't come,” he smirked. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

\--------

When Ned pulled up outside Catelyn’s condo, he checked himself in the rear view mirror. He didn't recognize himself with short hair, which was a little disconcerting. He had also made an effort to dress up. 

He rang the doorbell. 

“You're right on t---,” she started to say but then fell silent. 

Ned was also speechless. Catelyn’s beautiful red hair was down around her shoulders, instead of the ponytail she usually favored. She was also wearing a short sequined dress in a deep forest green. 

“You look…great,” he said in a whisper. 

“Your hair, Ned.” She tentatively reached towards his head but then dropped her hand. If he did not know better, he would think she was disappointed. 

\--------  
They made awkward conversation during the short ride, until he gave up and turned the radio on. 

The party was in the reception area of the insurance agency where Catelyn had worked for three years. 

“You work for an evil empire!” Ned had exclaimed when she first got the job.

She rolled her eyes. “It's the recession! Beggars can't be choosers.”

As they walked into Lannister and Frey Insurance, Catelyn’s new intern, Allie, came bouncing up with an empty champagne flute. 

“You made it, Ms. Tully! Oh!” She put a hand to her chest and said, breathlessly, “And who do we have here.”

“Um...I'm Ned,” he replied, a bit overwhelmed. 

“Ned is my closest friend,” Catelyn said, taking his arm and smiling up at him. 

“Lucky you!” giggled Allie before she headed off for a refill. 

“Sorry about that. She's a very silly girl. Hopeless, actually. Maybe it's because her fiancé ran off to join the Peace Corp and has been ghosting her. Beric something. Anyway, let’s get a drink.”

Ned was only half listening to her. All his attention was on the feel of Catelyn’s arm threaded through his. He was relieved when he saw they had his favorite lager, Bastard Brew. He needed a buzz to get through the party. 

“Don't look now, but Jake is coming this way,” she whispered before taking a sip of champagne. 

Ned whispered back. “You never said he looks like Mackenzie Crook.”

“A little bit, maybe, but I assure he's nowhere near as entertaining.”

At that moment, a gaunt fellow with greasy blonde hair and bug eyes sidled up to them.

“Cat! Here at last!” He was standing too close to them.

“Jake, meet my boyfriend, Ned. He’s an architect.”

The two men eyed one another until Jake looked away.

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you were seeing someone,” he said, looking crushed. 

Catelyn seemed to Ned as if she felt guilty for hurting the man’s feelings, but her pity was short-lived.

“I bought you a present,” he whined. “Come with me.” Before Ned could intervene, Jake had grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her towards the hallway.

Ned caught up with them, grabbed the jerk by the lapels, and lifted him up.

“What do you think you are doing?” His voice was menacing.

“Now hold on, mate. I only wanted to give Cat a present. From one coworker to another.”  


Catelyn sighed. “Let him go, Ned.”

To Jake she said, “Fine. What is it?”

“Just a minute,” he said excitedly and ran to his desk.

Ned raised an eyebrow, while Catelyn shrugged her shoulders. 

Jake bounded back and shoved a white teddy bear at her.

“Listen. It plays ‘I Will’ by the Beatles!”

Sure enough, the creepy bear played the song. 

“That ruins the Beatles for me,” Ned murmured. 

Catelyn was momentarily speechless. “I...don't know what to say, Jake.”

“You could start with Thank You,” he snorted. 

Ned couldn't take any more of this. “Look, don't give Catelyn anymore gifts. It's unprofessional. Now shove off so I can be with my girlfriend.”

Jake left after casting them a dirty look.

“That was impressive, Ned. I knew I was right to bring you!”

Ned didn't know what possessed him, but he found the courage to take her hand and say, “If I really were your boyfriend, I would do this.” He drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Catelyn’s eyes widened in surprise. She moved closer to him and ruffled his newly short hair. “I hope you didn't cut your hair for me. I loved it long.”

“You did? But you always teased me about it.”

She put her hand to his face and said softly, “You don't know much about women, do you?”

Catelyn put her arms around him, bringing her mouth to his.

Ned supposed she was right. He didn't know much about women. Never mind, he thought. This is the only one I've ever wanted. 

It was going to be a great New Year.


End file.
